


Okada's Sister

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Coercion, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Manipulation, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Three part fic- Chapter 1 - Naito/FC; Chapter 2 - Sanada/FC - Chapter 3 - Sanada/FC/Naito





	1. Fair Game

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: explicit language, explicit sexual content  
> This chapter is based on Love is Cold by Georgi Kay

Tetsuya Naito and Seiya Sanada watched with interest as Kazuchika Okada hurriedly tugged the arm of a gorgeous little vixen towards the arena exit. Naito smirked as Kazu glanced around nervously, obviously hoping nobody was around to witness their exchange. She was arguing vehemently with Okada who was shaking his head no repeatedly and practically dragging her out. Naito wondered why Okada was so insistent on removing the woman from the premises. 

Asshole that he is, Naito was not about to let this opportunity to slip away. With a shit eating grin plastered on his face he said goodbye to Sanada and strolled towards the arguing twosome. He allowed his gaze to wander over the woman, admiring her sexy toned legs and large breasts. He could already imagine them in his mouth as she bounced on his cock. 

“Fuck,” Kazu muttered under his breath as he saw his friend/rival Tetsuya Naito approaching. Kazu’s shoulders slumped in resignation knowing he had failed in getting her out of the building before any of his less than honorable friends showed up. His aggravation grew as his peripheral vision caught Seiya Sanada watching the exchange with interest. Would figure the exact two he most wanted to avoid would be here. 

“Hello Kazuchika,” Naito greeted. “Are you not going to introduce me to your little friend?” He asked, hand already reaching out to grab her arm from Kazu’s grasp, pressing his lips to the back of it. He was pleased to see the little shiver she gave at the contact, his eyes locking on hers as she looked at Kazu expectantly.

“She’s not my friend. She’s my little sister.” Kazu said petulantly, glaring at his friend whose eyes had just lit up with delight. “And she’s off limits. And she was just leaving.” He said pointedly. 

“No I wasn’t. I came to see you Kazu. I just got here. I’m not leaving.” She shot back turning her attention to the handsome man who had yet to release her hand. “I must apologize for my brother. He isn’t normally this rude. My name is Naoko.” She bowed her head respectfully as she introduced herself. 

“Tetsuya Naito.” Naito replied, placing another kiss on her hand. “I would be delighted to show you around, since your brother seems to be forgetting his duties.” Naito grinned as he heard Kazu’s choked protest as Naoko accepted his invitation. If they were different people, Naito may hesitate to act on the plans he had for the little sister of one of his closest friends. But they weren’t and Naito knew if the situations were reversed Kazu would be doing exactly as he was. Meeting Kazu’s eyes Naito gave a cheeky grin as he ushered Naoko away, his hand resting on the low of her back, indecently low for someone he had just met, but as she didn’t raise a protest he wasn’t going to move it. For a second Naito gave a thought to the punishment Kazu was going to unleash on him in the ring later on but brushed off the thought. He would just have to make sure it was worth it. 

I am the dark  
I am the sin  
I am the beast  
That lies within

“Come, let me introduce you to my friend.” Naito said chuckling as he heard Kazu cursing him vehemently under his breath. “Kazu never mentioned he had such a gorgeous sister.” Naito said as he led her towards Sanada. She giggled and ducked her head trying to ignore the searing heat she was feeling from his hand on her lower back. Naoko knew propriety demanded she tell him to move it, but she couldn’t seem to find the strength. She was already buzzing from just a few words and light touches from the man. Naoko could sense the danger beneath the smooth veneer and wasn’t sure if she should run as fast as she could away from this predator. She nervously glanced behind her at her brother who was looking at them with resignation clear in his body language. She didn’t have time to wonder if she had made a mistake as Naito’s voice broke her from her musings. 

Naoko’s breath caught as she looked into the face of the man Naito was introducing her to. Whereas Naito was ruggedly handsome with a wild air, this man was refinement personified, looking as if he was carved from marble, god like in his perfection. Naoko felt trapped as the man smiled at her, drawing her hand to his lips. 

“Seiya Sanada, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Sanada said, noting her blown pupils and quick breaths with a smirk. She was already a goner and didn’t even know it. 

“Naoko Okada.” She said, her voice trembling as she felt like she was drowning with these two predators. Her mind was screaming danger but her flight response seemed to have disappeared. 

“Okada?” Seiya asked Naito, his perfect eyebrow arching in question. 

“His sister.” Naito answered gleefully. 

“Interesting.” Sanada said glancing past them to where Okada still stood, anger clearly etched on his face as he stood helplessly watching his sister being roped in by the two players. “You’ll have to let me know if it’s worth it.” He said cryptically, nodding his head at Naoko before taking his leave.

“What did mean? Worth it?” Naoko asked brow knitting in confusion.

“Do not mind him, beautiful girl. Let’s continue our tour.” Naito said linking his hand with Naoko’s and pulling her through the winding hallways of the Tokyo Dome, playing the prefect little tour guide for the next hour as he worked his charm. 

“Thank you very much for your time, Naito-sama.” Naoko said at the conclusion of their tour. “But I should find Kazu. I’m famished and Kazu promised me lunch.” 

“Oh, did he?” Naito feigned confusion. “That’s odd, I just saw him driving away with Gedo.” Naito lied. “Perhaps he forgot?” He said seeing her crestfallen expressions. “Kazu is a very busy man. Being the champion has a lot of demands. Perhaps you would allow me the honor of taking you for lunch?” 

It wasn’t long before they were seated on the outdoor patio of a little café, enjoying the beautiful weather with wine in hand that Naito ensured was never empty. And if he made sure her cell phone was accidentally left behind at the dome so she wouldn’t see the missed calls and messages from her brother, well; he was only playing the game. Kazu knew the playing field. Was well versed in how things were in New Japan and was a very active participant himself. Fresh meat was fair game. Kazu knew better than to bring his baby sister into that environment. Naito smirked into his wine glass as he remembered Kazu desperately trying to remove his sister from the arena. Judging by that interaction, Naito was relatively sure Kazu had not been expecting that little surprise visit. 

You’ve taken my heart  
You’ve taken my soul  
You’ve opened the doors  
And swallowed me whole

If he was a better man he would have escorted the slightly tipsy, very handsy Naoko back to her brother and wiped his hands of the mess. But he wasn’t, so instead Naito let her rub her hands over his chest and over his back as he walked her towards his condo. And he let her undress him as soon as they were inside, shrugging out of his shirt as she pushed it down his shoulders. He laughed when she took of his black LIJ cap and perched it on top of her head but his interest increased when she dropped to her knees and unbuckled his pants. 

“You look so pretty like that,” Naito praised as Naoko slid his cock past her lips twirling her tongue around the quickly hardening length. “Your lips are perfect for sucking cock.” He did always enjoy those girls with the thick pouty lips. He would freely admit he had a bit of a fetish for them. Loved to see them wrapped around him. Naito groaned as she took him further into her mouth, sucking hard at his flesh as he slid deeper into her throat. His hips rocked gently, easing in and out of her mouth as she sucked and licked at him until Naito pulled her off his cock and to her feet.

“Let me see you beautiful.” Naito said pressing a soft kiss to her lips and sliding the straps of her sundress of her shoulders and letting it fall to pool at her feet. He admired the royal blue panties she was wearing, he could see the dampness between her legs creating a dark spot on the silky material. “Did you get excited just sucking me off?” He chuckled coming to stand tantalizingly close to her. Naito trailed his fingers down her body, teasingly tracing them along the band of her panties and dipping inside, rubbing gently just above her clit. “Take these off and come climb on my dick.” 

Naito sat on his sofa, hand stroking his cock as he watched Naoko remove her panties and walk towards him, a drunken sway to her hips as she smiled at him. His hands moved to her hips as she climbed into his lap, spreading open to accept his cock inside her. Sinking down on his length Naoko moaned as he filled her until she was fully seated on him. As she rocked her body on him Naito latched his mouth onto her nipple, swirling his tongue around the peak and nipping it with his teeth as she hummed in approval. 

“More please,” She begged as he teased her nipples with light nips. 

“So pretty when you beg.” Naito said with a smirk. “I want to see you do it more.” 

“Naito-san” She complained when he stopped his ministrations. “Don’t stop.” 

“Beg me.” Naito said, keeping her hips moving on him as he snaked his hand down to her clit rubbing tantalizingly slow circles over the sensitive nub. He grinned as she bit her lip, fighting to keep the pleas inside. He idly wondered if it would be too much of an asshole move to tell Okada how his sister had begged him to make her come. 

Finally she broke, not able to withstand his teasing anymore and begging him while riding him frantically, moaning nonsensically as he pressed her clit hard, squeezing the bundle of nerves in his fingers and biting down on her nipple, making her come undone around him. 

“I made you come. Now you make me come.” Naito commanded giving a light slap to her ass making Naoko resume riding his cock at a frantic pace. Moments later Naito came with a grunt stilling as he filled her. 

I am the ghost  
An empty shell  
This vessel floats  
On a deadened swell

When they arrived back at the dome Naito was met with a furious Okada. Grabbing Naoko by the arm he pulled her behind him ignoring her protests.

“My sister Naito-san. Really?” Okada sneered as Naito smirked. 

“Yes Okada-san. Your sister.” Naito confirmed stepping back with a laugh as Okada lunged at him while Naoko grabbed onto his arm trying to hold him back.

“Kazu, please don’t hurt him!” she yelled frantically making Okada turn to her with a defeated slump. 

“Naoko, I hope you didn’t get attached.” Okada said. “Naito….Naito wasn’t interested in anything more than fucking you. Because you’re my sister.” He said with pity. 

“That’s not true.” She protested turning to Naito who simply shrugged not bothering to deny the claim. Though he was sure he would have fucked her even if she hadn’t been Okada’s sister. An anguished cry left her lips and she turned, running away from the two men. 

“You’re an asshole.” Kazu told his friend. “I can’t believe you would do that do my sister.” 

“You would’ve done the same.” Naito pointed out making Kazu nod ruefully in acknowledgement. 

“I’m still going to kick your ass later.” Kazu said clapping Naito on the back with a grin before turning on his heel and heading off in search of his sister.


	2. Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanada sinks his claws into Okada's sister\  
> this chapter is based on Like That by Bea Miller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: explicit language, explicit sexual content, manipulation, rough sex

Naoko ran blindly down the halls, angry at herself for sleeping with that asshole Tetsuya Naito. She was fuming that he had seen her as nothing more than a game. A way to get under her brother’s skin. And she was pissed at her brother. She had turned back around after running off only to see Okada clapping Naito on the back with a grin. Laughing away her pain as if it was nothing. Brushing the angry tears from her eyes she didn’t see what was in front of her, running into a solid chest with a loud umph and falling flat on her ass. 

Raising her eyes Naoko blushed as she saw Seiya Sanada standing above her, brushing his hands over his now rumbled suit jacket while looking down at her with an impassive expression. Naoko huffed as he didn’t so much as offer a hand to help her up, rising to her feet and straightening her dress. 

Can see it from the way you looking at me  
You don’t think I’m worth your time  
Don’t care about the person that I might be  
Offended that I walk the line

She shuffled awkwardly as Sanada stood there without a word, yet making no effort to move out of her way. 

“Can you move please?” She finally asked, as she could hear Okada’s voice calling for her down the halls. She wasn’t quite ready to deal with him yet. Sanada glanced down the hallway hearing the same thing she did. Seeing she didn’t want to deal with her brother he decided to take advantage of that fact. 

“No.” He said simply. 

“No?” Naoko asked confused. “You aren’t going to move?” 

“No, I’m not going to move.” Sanada confirmed. “I’m quite interested in seeing Okada’s reaction to you fucking Naito. Give me an idea what I’m in for.” He said with a smirk.

“Excuse me?” Naoko asked shrilly. “I’m not going to fuck you.” 

“She’s right. She’s not going to fuck you. Back of Seiya.” Kazu said furiously as he approached. “Naoko, we need to talk.” 

“Kazu I do not want to discuss my sex life with you.” Naoko said, crossing her arms across her chest and glaring at her brother. 

“Believe me. This is the last thing I want to talk about with my baby sister, but I have to. I told you to stay away from my work. It’s not the place for you. And the first thing you do is fall into Tetsuya Naito’s bed.” Kazu told her. “You need to leave. Now.” 

“You don’t get to tell me what to do Kazu.” Naoko shouted. “I am a grown woman and I go where I want and I fuck who I want. Come on Sanada.” She said pushing past Sanada and heading down the hallway towards the exit door. 

“Well, this worked out well for me.” Sanada said with a nod at the infuriated Kazu. 

“Goddamn it. Do you assholes not have any respect for my sister?” Okada growled. 

“About as much as you would have for my sister if she were visiting.” Sanada called over his shoulder as he followed Naoko out into the parking garage. 

Sanada found her leaning against the wall outside the door, anger still evident on her face. 

“I don’t like to waste my time playing games.” Sanada said as he walked past her heading towards his car. “You want to fuck me to get back at your brother, I have no problem with that. I will have a problem if you don’t intend on following through on your offer.” He opened the passenger door watching Naoko expectantly. Holding her head high she marched over to the car and slid into the supple leather seat.

“I have every intention of making good.” She told him as he closed the door behind her. The ride to Sanada’s home was very quiet, Naoko very quickly figuring out he was a man of few words. When they pulled up in front of the luxury condominiums she swallowed her nerves and smiled as Sanada assisted her from the low slung vehicle, holding her hand as he pulled her through the lobby and into the elevator. Anticipation was buzzing through her veins as Sanada rubbed circles on her wrist with his thumb, the sensual action sending bolts of desire through her. 

Entering the marble foyer into his penthouse loft Naoko was in awe of the opulence surrounding her. She was used to wealth, her family came from money and her brother was very generous with his own earnings from his career, but this was an entirely different level. Sanada was clearly a fan of the finer luxuries in life. She stood nervously ringing her hands as Sanada slowly circled her.

“Shame Naito got to you first.” Sanada said stopping in front of her, drawing his finger down her cheek bone. “Took the shine off your innocence. I would’ve liked to have wrecked you first.” He smiled, full of teeth that reminded Naoko of a shark and she wondered if she had bitten off more than she could chew. “No matter. Still plenty of fun to be had.” His hand threaded through her silky black hair surprising her with the gentleness before he grabbed a handful and yanked her head back. His lips met hers in a punishing kiss, dragging her bottom lip between his teeth and biting it making Naoko yelp as he pulled away from her lips. Sanada’s lips brushed across her cheek and down her neck before once again his teeth sunk into her flesh, biting deeply into her collar bone making her cry out in pain while simultaneously fidgeting as a shock of desire went straight to her core. 

“Strip.” Sanada commanded stepping back to watch as she slowly undressed. He ran a critical gaze over her as she shivered in the cool air of his home, her nipples pebbling in the chill as she stood unsurely before him. “Get on your knees.” He watched as she dropped to her knees wincing as the hard marble floor dug painfully into her flesh. Sanada could have taken her to the bedroom, allowed her service him on the plush carpeting found there, but where was the fun in that? “You’re going to suck me off. If you please me I’ll take you to my bed. If you don’t I’ll give your dearest brother a call to come fetch you.” Sanada said, standing before her.

“Why are you being so mean?” Naoko asked with a pout as her hands moved to his pants and undid them, sliding his cock out of his boxers and stroking her hand along the length. 

“Aww, poor little rich girl not used to men treating you like an object?” Sanada said mockingly, sighing as her mouth enveloped his tip. “Unlike Naito I’m not going to bullshit you. You’re here to please me. Nothing more, nothing less. And I’m going to send you home to Kazu a thoroughly used whore.” 

Naoko wasn’t sure why she didn’t stop. Why she didn’t get off her knees and tell this asshole to go to hell and run out of here like her heels were on fire. She could easily call a cab to get home. She didn’t have to put up with this abuse. Yet she stayed. Put her all in sucking off this stranger who seemed to view her as nothing more than a couple of spare holes and a way to piss of her brother. Pulling off his cock she had to ask.

“Why do you hate Kazu?” She asked before slipping his cock back into her mouth. Naoko was once again unsure why she was doing this. The last thing she wanted to think about was her brother while giving a blow job, but something about this man seemed to strip away her baser instincts. She was surprised when he laughed, eyes widening as she looked up at him from below, once again lost in the beauty above her. 

“I don’t hate Kazu.” Sanada said. “Quite the opposite. We’re actually very good friends.” He grabbed the back of her head and thrust his cock in, holding her captive, nose to his hipbone. Naoko’s hands raised trying desperately to push free from him as drool pooled out of her mouth. “You know how many times the two of us have stood in this exact spot while a girl sucks the both of us off?” 

Finally he let her go and Naoko pulled back so violently she fell back onto her ass, breathing hard as she tried to catch her breath. She was so torn between being turned on and disgusted by Sanada’s commentary her mind was whirling.

“Can we please not talk about my brother while we do this?” Naoko finally said as she regained her breath. 

“I will talk about whatever I like. And you will get back on your knees and put my dick in your mouth.” Sanada commanded, unsurprised when she immediately complied. He had her pegged from the moment he saw her in the Dome. Sanada wasn’t stupid. He could spot a submissive female from a mile away. Despite the fire she showed fighting with her brother, she wasn’t going to put up a fight with his demands. 

Rocking his hips, Sanada allowed the quiet of his home to permeate the encounter, content for the moment to listen to the still night air accompanied by the occasional gag as Naoko choked around him. He came as she struggled around him, his cock buried deep in her throat, his seed leaking down as she stared up at him with tear filled eyes. 

“Swallow it all.” He said as he pulled out of her mouth “And follow me.” He turned to walk down the hallway, throwing off his suit jacket as he went and working on unbuttoning his dress shirt. He didn’t bother to check if she was following. He knew without a doubt that she would be running after him. And he was right, seconds later Naoko appeared in his bedroom doorway, pausing as she took in the sight of the nude Sanada before her. If she had been wearing panties they would have immediately soaked through, Naoko unable to deny the instant rush of arousal the sight of his muscular body on display caused in her. 

She hurried to stand in front of him as he beckoned her with a finger, anxiously awaiting his words. 

“So Naoko, do you think I should fuck you?” Sanada asked, distracting Naoko as his hand lightly caressed her face, fingers tracing her lips making her eyes close in pleasure only to shoot open as his hand dropped to her throat and tightened around it. “I asked you a question.” He growled, squeezing tightly. “I expect an answer.” Releasing her throat he pushed her away, making her stumble before regaining her footing. 

“Yes, please.” She said, once again struggling to regain her breath. 

“Do you deserve to get fucked by me? Did you earn my cock in your pussy?” Sanada arched an eyebrow expectantly as he waited for her answer. 

“Yes.” She said hesitantly, hoping he agreed with her assessment. 

“Beg me. Get on your knees and beg me to fuck you.” He said with a condescending smile. Swallowing her pride Naoko once again fell to her knees in front of Sanada. 

“Please Sanada-sama, I beg of you. Please fuck me. I want you so badly. I need you.” She said earnestly, locking her eyes on him as she pled for him to fuck her. “Please I want you to use me. To whatever you wish to my body. Just please give me the pleasure of fucking you.” 

“Get on the bed.” Sanada said in response. “I’ll be sure to let Kazu know exactly who nicely you begged for everything I’m about to give you.” Naoko glared at him as she climbed on the bed, laying on her back as he directed her.

“Are you always this much of an asshole?” She spat earning her a grin from the man in question. 

“Yes.” He said simply. 

“Does anyone ever tell you no?” She asked curiosity getting the better of her. 

“No.” He said smugly. “Now spread your legs, I’m going to show you exactly why they don’t.” 

Naoko opened her legs, surprised when he lay between them, his mouth resting right above her heat. The last thing she had expected was a selfish asshole like him to go down on a girl. Conscious thought flew from her mind as he tongue made the first stroke across her folds, a mute scream leaving her lips as he licked and sucked her to realms of pleasure she had never felt before, her body felt like jell as Sanada’s talented tongue took her to orgasm after orgasm, with little licks and nips of his teeth on her most sensitive of areas. When he sucked her clit into his mouth her hands clawed at the comforter seeking purchase to ground her as he tongue pushed at the bundle of nerves captured in his teeth. Breaking from her pussy Sanada sank his teeth into each of her thighs several times, leaving teeth imprints on her flesh before giving her pussy a final lick and climbing between her legs. 

He smirked down at Naoko as she stared back at him with pleasure dulled eyes, breath coming in choppy pants as the tip of his cock dipped in and out of her entrance and over her soaked slit. Naoko was mindless with pleasure, mewling for more as he teased her. Finally, when she felt she couldn’t take any more, Sanada pushed himself inside her, gliding easily with her juices until he was fully seated against her body. She was barely able to comply with his order to wrap her legs around his waist, gasping as he swirled his hips and thrust hitting spots she didn’t think she had felt before, overwhelming her with sensations and making her feel another orgasm she didn’t think she had in her coming on strong. 

“Please, please, please,” she begged incoherently, whipping her head back and forth as Sanada fucked her, hitting her deep inside with his cock. His lips crashed down on hers, tongue stroking inside her mouth as he pounded away before he left her lips with another harsh bite on the full bottom lip and trailing down her neck, leaving bruising bite marks along the column on both sides before he reached under Naoko, arching her back up so he could reach her breasts, licking and biting the globes and nipping her taut nipples until they were swollen buds. 

Hand moving to her throat Sanada tightened his grip on the tender column as he felt his climax approaching, choking the air out of her as he came, certain he was going to leave finger prints on that oh so pretty pale skin of hers. With a satisfied grunt he released her throat and pulled out of her pussy, breathing heavily as he rolled off of her. Reaching into the mini fridge next to his bed and tossing her a cold bottle of water and taking one for himself. 

“Drink up. I don’t want you passing out during round two.” He said. 

“There’s more?” Naoko asked, her voice hoarse. 

“Oh yes. And I hope you don’t mind. But I’ve invited a friend along.” Sanada said, sliding on a pair of shorts as the doorbell chimed. “And there he is now.” 

Why you wanna see me bleed  
Why you wanna watch me fall apart  
Try to find the worst in me  
But I won’t follow you into the dark


End file.
